Ne le dites pas à Maman !
by myosa
Summary: Tout ce que sa mère ne doit jamais savoir ! Pauvre Nick, il y a un peu trop de chose. Slash et autres suggestions que les puritains aiment critiquer.
1. Chapter 1

Ne le dites pas à maman sous le seau du secret motus et bouche cousue chut ! C'est un secret.

Tout est parti de la vidéo de grimm montrer au Comic Con, celui de San Diego pas celui de Paris. Ca aurait été trop beau. Vous pouvez la trouvée sur internet si vous ne l''avez pas encore vu (grimm season 2 episode1 teaser clip). Je la passe et repasse en attendant la saison2… DEMAIN !

Attention cette fic est non –beta, risque de fautes élevées. Dites moi et je les enlève ! Autre avertissement, consommation d'alcool.

Sa mère était partie comme une furie. Nick n'avait pas imaginé que la rencontre avec ses amis wesen finirait aussi mal. D'un autre coté il n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Comme Monroe l'avait dit il croyait sa mère moins vivante que cela.

Mais apparemment, madame était occupée à chasser les wesen à gauche et à droite tandis que sa sœur et son fils pleurait. Il se demandait si sa tante était au courant de la non mort de sa mère. Et qui était dans la voiture avec son père ? Si seulement tante Marie était encore en vie. Mais il n'y avait pas que sa mère qui pouvait faire des révélations fracassantes. Soyons clair, ce genre de nouvelle ne passait pas sans quelque grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Ainsi il faudrait excuser Nick d'avoir fait la tourné des grands duc quand il eut le temps.

Et durant sa tournée, il avait trouvé quelque grandes révélations et décida de tout noter en rentrant. Voici ce que trouvera la première personne qui vérifiera le détective au matin.

Maman, ma très vivante maman,

Voici tout ce que tu ne dois jamais savoir sous peine de faire une vraie crise cardiaque ! Ca serait dommage.

Monroe : n'est pas mon ami ! Enfin si mais pas que ! C'est mon amant comme lui et moi sur tout ce qu'on peut imaginer en sueur et tout nu ! bien qu'il ne veut toujours pas me prendre dans sa forme blutbad. Un truc à propos de manque de contrôle et risque de me manger. La réflexion comme quoi ça ne le dérange pas habituellement ne le fait pas rire.

Juliette : c'est mon ex, elle est un peu folle sur les bords depuis que moi et Renard avons eu cette folle nuit.

Renard : c'est mon supérieur ! Un grand capitaine de police avec un grand truc ! Lui et moi avons eu une nuit de vérité. Je crois que toi et moi devrions avoir une aussi. C'est une nuit ou tu dis toooouuuuutteee la vérité. D'ailleurs Renie, c'est un wesen royal. Quand on est tout seul je l'appel mon seigneur ! J'adore, il a cette petite réaction qui donne envie de recommencer jusqu'il vienne dans son pantalon ! Je vais le présenter à Monroe et voir si un trio est faisable !

Tu risque de croiser Barry et Frank, ils viennent tous les jeudis après midi. C'est une famille d'ours dont je suis la nounou/thérapeute. J'aime Barry, surtout quand il tente de faire la cour à Rody.

Passons à notre joueur de violon, Rody. D'après mon loup, c'est un prodige. C'est un reinigein tout comme son père qui lui est souvent en prison ou on ne sait ou. Sur tout mes enfants, c'est lui mon bébé. Monroe a Holly moi c'est Rody. Rody aime Barry qui l'aime aussi mais il ne se passe rien parce qu'une relation prédateur/proie n'est pas l'idéal. Le fait que les deux races soient omnivores importe peu.

Holly est une gentille petite qui a passé un peu de temps (moins d'une dizaine d'année) dans une foret. Elle adore Monroe. Ca doit être un truc de blutbad. Elle est très protectrice envers nous. Elle aide Rody à s'échapper de Barry. Elle m'appelle maman. Monroe jure qu'il n'y ais pour rien. J'ai piqué une crise au début. Mais maintenant je me dis que si je ne termine pas comme toi alors je serais une superbe maman.

Tout ce qui reste comme enfant ce sont les humains, Hanson et Gracie. Gracie fait de magnifique colliers. Si tu as un minimum d'observation tu as du les voir. Tout le monde, amis et famille en porte au moins un ! C'est un âne pas de le sens avec des ailes et tout le tralala. Non elle est arrivée et n'est pas repartie. Contrairement à son frère qui nous fait des crises d'angoisses et qu'on doit aller chercher à la gare routière toutes les deux semaines. Il ne fait pas confiance mais sans lui sa sœur, trop confiante, n'aurais pas tenue une semaine dans la rue.

Maintenant les amis !

Rosalie : c'est une sorcière mais pas une Hexenbiest. Sa boutique à tout ! Les grimoires, des chaudrons, des herbes ! Mais c'est la tata de nos enfants. Je compte la présenter à Hank.

Hank, c'est un flic qui s'est marié quatre fois ! Bientôt cinq ! C'est mon partenaire. Je vais lui dire pour tout ce qui est grimm et le capitaine sera la pour me soutenir.

Le sergent Wu : j'adore son humour et c'est un bon flic. Mais je suis sur que c'est un wesen. Mais je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Bisous ton fils

Nicholas, bébé grimm.

PS : tu savais que les hommes grimm pouvaient tomber enceint ? Et si tu pouvais éviter de passer vendredi 9, je dois faire une nouvelle tentative de faire vaciller Monroe ! Et qui sait avec habillé tout en rouge ca pourrait marcher. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Le tout mis bien en vu dans une grande enveloppe avec une belle inscription en rouge : « Ne pas lire secret de Nick ! Surtout toi Maman ! »

Reste à savoir qui va trouver Nick demain.

Fin !

A bientôt avec une fic Nick/Frank Rabe. Puis je pense à une Nick/ Sean/ ?. On verra laquelle est fini en première.

Prêt ? A vos marque ! Commenter !


	2. reponse

Hello !

Tout d'abord merci !

Pour Lina, Je te donne l'autorisation de traduire. Juste, donne moi le lien une fois la fic postée.

For Lina, i accept. I want to know when and where you post it. Thank you very much.

Ce message sera effacer dans une semaine.


End file.
